Collided
by micahskitty
Summary: [AU]A sequel to 'Crashed'. Kyo and Tohru revealed all their secrets... right? So why is their past still haunting them?


**A/N: Before you read, keep in mind the rating. Not for this chapter, but for the ones to come. Also, it'd be best to read 'CRASHED' before attempting 'COLLIDED' as there are refrences to the other.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own the computer I type this on. (Thank Bob, because it's a piece of CRAP). The song belows to the respective writer/artist and Fruits Basket isn't mine or Kyo and Tohru wouldn't be so slow when it comes to the matters of love. ARG. )

The deafening roar did nothing to contain the flaming haired rocker as he bounced excitely on the balls of his feet. It had been weeks since he was well enough to get back on the stage and boy did he miss it. Treading on the bottoms of his jeans, Kyo Sohma padded down the hallway that ran through the majority of the backstage. Various doors leading to different rooms aligned the off-white wall but there was one in paticular he was after. Upon reaching his destination, he rapped his knuckles on the door to be greeted by quite the site.

Tohru Honda, mostly known by her stage-name Risa stood before him, dressed for her first on-stage apperance in weeks. Her tour was combined with Kyo's, the two gaining the oppurtunity to spend the months on the road together. As it stood they had been "dating" for three weeks, and already the tabloids were aflare with different rumors given by "insiders". Hah.

The saucers Kyo's eyes had widen to were understandable. The pop princess-cum-rock queen exposed quite a bit of flesh in her costume. A red and black plain mini skirt with chains hanging from the back (a style she had adapted from Kyo) and a tight, stomach revealing black tanktop were all the petite blonde wore. Crimson splotches covered her face as she took in Kyo's facial expression.

"You're wearing... THAT on stage?" Despite it all, Kyo could feel his tempature rising. And not just because he was exicited over the show he'd be putting on in a few moments, or the tempature of the hall, or the fact his anger was rising at what the male population would speculate and envision, but moreso excited by _her._ Just standing near her sent his skin reeling, his nerves tingling. Oh boy did he have it _bad_.

Refusing to meet his gaze, Risa nodded. "Yea... They figured it would go best with our duet tonight."

Heaving a sigh and fighting back the urge to lock her in her room, Kyo simply brought his hand to her cheek to softly caress the flesh found under his calloused palm. "I get it. Just... don't move around too much."

Tohru's reply was cut short by the flash of a local cameraman. Said photogapher was causing quite the uproar between the two lovers. His stories often involved off-the-wall escapades about the two. Usually what he wrote claimed that Kyo was seeing someone else, or that Tohru was flaunting her assets to gain advantages in her career. Stifling a growl, Kyo backed away from Tohru and simply stalked off.

Slipping back into her room, Tohru didn't hear the mutterings of the male or the harsh laughter that escaped from. She also missed the glint in his eyes-- the manical shine to the baby blues would have sent chills down the spine of any sane person.

Kyo's band, Cursed, had underwent recent changes. A new guitarist was brought along-- he went by the name of Jules, though if that was his actual name, no one knew. The drummer, Siho was replaced by Momiji Sohma, a friend of both Tohru and Kyo. The natural blonde abudance of energy supplied the talent that he used while drumming.

Currently, the drummer of Cursed was locked in Tohru's room with her, helping the girl tie her recently dyed locks back into something suitable. The opening tonight would be Kyo and Risa, a never-before-released duet. Though Tohru still had claim to her pop roots, thank to Kyo she had been venturing into the pop-rock genre and it seemed to hold a positive reaction. That or all the publicity of Kyo's shooting led to a sold-out show in every city.

"Did he like your outfit? Did he!" Momiji questioned before handing Risa her boots, oogling the three inch spike heel.

"I'm not sure. His eyes got real big though and he told me not to move around too much..."

Together, the two laughed. In their younger days they had been inseperable, and that hadn't changed a bit. Momiji regonized Tohru immediately, and sought her out. Eventually he earned a spot in Cursed which allowed him even more time with the female. He was in love with her, still. Some things hadn't changed. But he had grown a bit more mature from what he once was.

"Too bad you'll be moving around, huh? You have to, don't you? It's such a fun song." Momiji began subconciously tapping out the tune that he would play tonight, bobbing his head along to the beat he was rehearsing in his hand while Risa slipped the black boots onto her feet.

Tightening the straps to fit her slender legs, Risa nodded. "I can't wait! I can't believe Kyo wrote it though. I mean, I knew he was intelligent I just... never knew some of what the song touched on." Standing and quickling becoming used to her shoes, she headed for the door.

Momiji beat her to the knob and turned it for her, allowing her to exit before him and giving him a quick chance to be thankful for how short that skirt was-- afterall, he was a guy. "Yeah. You two are so perfect. He probably wrote it while thinking of you."

Giving a chuckle as the pair walked, Tohru couldn't help but shake her head. "Probably not. Kyo doesn't find inspiration in me, like I do for him."

"I don't know To-er...Risa,"Momiji corrected himself before adding, "Muses come in strange packages."

There were no other words exchanged as they reached the metal door that led to their destination. The countdown was on and in just a few minutes she would take her place on stage. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, overpowering that little bit of fear she felt. The last time she was on a stage she had watched the man she love get shot. Though the stalker was now recieving the help she needed, Risa still felt a but uneasy.

Momiji slipped away from Risa, leaving her to become absorbed in her thoughts as he took his place at the drums. The guatarist and bassist moved into place, and as the lights on the stage dimmed and the pianist slid behind her piano, Tohru inhaled a breath and climbed the stairs to head towards the center and atop a huge brass bed, that was placed in the midst of the 'graveyard' atmosphere provided by the false tombstones, blue spotlights, and the creeping fog casted by the dry ice.

Kyo was atop a tower, a red light waiting to shine down on him when the time came.

The curtains rose.

The crowd became silent.

And so it began...

The first notes were played on the piano, and soon Risa's voice echoed across the speaker. A haunting, yet pure arrangement of notes poured forth followed by equally melancholy lyrics. **((A/N: The follow lyrics are Evanescence-Bring Me To Life. The BOLD is Risa. The _ITALICS_ are Kyo. Okay. Moving on.))**

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb **

**Without a soul   
My spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
**  
_wake me up_ **Wake me up inside  
**_I cant wake up_ **Wake me up inside **  
_Save me_ **Call my name and save me from the dark  
**_Wake me up_ **Bid my blood to run  
**_I cant wake up_ **Before I come undone **  
_Save me_ **Save me from the nothing I've become **

**Now that I know what I'm without  
You cant just leave me  
Breathe into me and **_make me real_   
**Bring me  
To life  
**  
-CHORUS-  
_wake me up_ **Wake me up inside **  
_I cant wake up_ **Wake me up inside **  
_Save me_ **Call my name and save me from the dark **  
_Wake me up_ **Bid my blood to run **  
_I cant wake up_ **Before I come undone **  
_Save me_ **Save me from the nothing I've become **

**Bring me to life  
**_Ive been living a lie..Theres nothing inside _  
**Bring me to life **

**Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead **

_All of this time, I cant believe I couldnt see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me _

**Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything **  
_  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul _  
Dont let me die here(_There must be something wrong) _  
**Bring me to life **

_wake me up _**Wake me up inside **  
_I cant wake up_ **Wake me up inside  
**_Save me_ **Call my name and save me from the dark **  
_Wake me up _**Bid my blood to run **  
_I cant wake up_ **Before I come undone  
**_Save me_ **Save me from the nothing I've become  
**  
**Bring me to life **  
_I've been living a lie.. Theres nothing inside _  
**Bring me to life**

The song finished leaving a panting yet excited Kyo and Tohru to exit the stage. Kyo would only be off long enough to blow Tohru a kiss, guzzle down some water, mop his forehead off with a towel and head back out to peform. The night would go as expected- without a hitch. Both Kyo and Tohru enjoyed the show, and assumed the reaction from the crowd (which consisted of the usual, screams and thundering applause) was positive.

However, neither could prepare for what came after. As they retrated, hand-in-hand to their dressing room, they recieved the shock of their lives. For no more than 10 feet away stood Sey, the stalker who caused the tour to be put on hiatus and shot Kyo.

She stood, casually talking to Yuki Sohma, whom they believed to be dead...

_A/N: Curses! I did it again. I'm baaaaack. I promised myself that if I got over 80 reviews, I'd do something more. And here it is... First off.. I'd like to thank ALL of you. I mean... I reached 5500 hits on Crashed. I'm sooo excited! Let's try to do the same on this!_

All will be explained next chapter... Guess ya just have to read on to get it, nn? 


End file.
